


S.H.E.A.M.U.S.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [31]
Category: Sheamus - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for one of my daughter's favourite wrestlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.E.A.M.U.S.

S is for Strong,  
like a good vintage cheese.  
H is for Hard,  
bring opponents to knees.  
E is for Ego,   
not as large as some others.  
A is for Agile,  
brogue kicking t'others.  
M is for Milky,  
such pale skin is yours.  
U is for Ugly,  
not an accusation you draws.  
S is for Successful,  
a champion no less.

Sheamus, the wrestler from good old Eire,  
tenacity and brawn you have to admire.  
His wrestling shorts, usually dark green,  
his temperament often sunny, not mean.  
My daughter thinks he is one of the best,  
her devotion undinted, even under test.


End file.
